


call me a phantom, never meant to be (couldn't be more fun to whistle and scream)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2018, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Danny Fenton in many words.





	1. electricity ;;

Danny had felt the flow of electricity in him, had felt the burns—lichtenberg scars still remaining on his ghost form, a patch work of red all the way up to his neck, hidden under his hazmat suit. He had lived and died through it, had come out onto the other side as something non quite alive, not quite dead, simply walking the line. He could feel it around him, the curl in the air and the flow through cords, lights flickering whenever his emotions heightened. So very ghost like.

He could recall it all, the flash, the pain, searing into his every pore, seeping through his skin, mutating his very DNA. He could trace lines of lightening on his own skin, cold against cold. He could hardly feel the touch of his fingers, frost bitten and dead, nerve endings mutilated from the shock that corsed through him. Still, though, he was better off than most ghosts, his half-life giving him a leg up on the competition. 

Of course, that meant he could feel pain, too. When other ghosts could loose skin and bones, even their heads, he couldn't.

The only other ecto-based beings he's come across that could were wulf, really. Beings formed from the excess run off mass, the equivalent to a gooey, fleshy puss, not a true ghost, not a dead person, but working similar.

If he could, he doesn't know if he'd chose no pain, the stinging feel keeping him grounded in battle. What he would change, though, the feeling of phantom echoes, running across his skin, his scar.

Daniel Fenton hated lightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late & I rushed this sorry
> 
>  
> 
> I probably won't update everyday though I will do every prompt so it may go over a month! I have nanamiki week + mikans birthday and saimami week to worry about after all


	2. green ;;

Danny's blood was green.

It was a sickly color, so bright it looked artificial, almost glowing. Thicker than blood, so thick it alienated himself from blood. Because that's what he was, wasn't it? Inhuman.

A ghost.

His blood was green.

It wasn't even blood anymore, not really. It was ecto plasma. It was foreign.

It was _green_.

Like his eyes; glowing in the dark, reflecting the world in hardened innocence, of shattered dreams, crashing and burning. Reflecting his grade, failing, failing, you'll never be an astronaut _you'll never be an astronaut you'll never be an astronaut-_

Danny hated green.

Everything about it was disgusting.

 

 

Sam loved the color green.

It was one of her favorite colors, along with purple, and of course, black. It reminded her of Danny, too, the thought bringing a smile to her face. It reminded her of his eyes, the stark green so bright she didn't know what to compare it too. It reminded her of his lips, a soft mint chocolate chip flavor. The chapstick she got for him. It was him, fully and wholly.

And who could ever hate Danny?

Everything about it was beautiful.


End file.
